Found
by Rilaiss
Summary: Set before Second Season. How will the survivors adapt to life as it once was?


Note- I don't like killing Boone, so he's in here, but doesn't have a leg.

Set before everything in second season.

-Rilaiss

The coals of the fire were the only source of light the Iraqi saw. His mind told him to let the fire burn out, but gut instinct swayed him towards another feeling- 'No… add more wood…'

He was almost stunned- Where did that come from? Sayid had never been one to act on impulsiveness, but yet he found himself doing just that.

When he heard the low roar of the plane mere moments later, he finally understood why.

"Hey!" He called loudly, adding more wood and trying to make a scene, "help us! We're survivors! HELP US!"

The plane seemed to pass them by. It moved so slowly as it went away, and Sayid's heart faltered.

Then it turned.

"Come on, Doc! Give me some drugs!"

Jack gave his horrible patient a signature half smile. "No, Sawyer. You're out of the woods. You don't need any drugs."

"Come on, Doc! I have a headache halfway to Australia!"

"Then poor Australia, they'll have to deal with your headache."

"Very funny, Doc." Sawyer said sarcastically, trying to act cool.

"Jack!" Locke called from the next room. There was a note of urgency in his voice, something Jack was unfamiliar with. He and Sawyer briefly glanced at each other before Jack ran to Locke.

"What is it…" Jack asked, trailing off. Before his eyes was Sayid with an unfamiliar face.

"Jack," Sayid began. "This is Captain George Fredrickson."

Jack's eyes darted to the pilot, to Locke, then back to Sayid.

"We're not stranded anymore." Sayid said happily.

"Son of a bitch." Sawyer breathed, surprising them all. "We've been saved."

"No." Sayid corrected. "We've been found."

In the 8 hours since he arrived, George Fredrickson had taken command completely. He began organizing a census and calling some other pilots.

"Uh, dude?" Hurley interjected. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Jack answered. "I think we're going to get off this island."

"Uh, dude, yeah, I know that, but um… Kate? She's hard-core. I mean, dude, she's a criminal."

Jack didn't answer. What would happen to Kate?

"And Boone, dude? He can't walk good."

"Boone will manage." Jack answered. Boone was a fighter.

"And what about the numbers, dude? Who's gonna press them is we're gone?"

"I could care less about the numbers." Jack answered.

"Does it annoy you, dude?"

"Does what annoy me?" Jack asked, a bit annoyed.

"Uh, that other dude is taking over. You've always been the one in charge." Hurley said simply.

"No. It really doesn't." Jack said carelessly.

"Oh. Well, that's cool, dude." Hurley answered, walking away.

Jack didn't mind. He had another destination. He headed toward the caves. He had to make sure. Just one more time.

He approached his father's coffin slowly. He didn't know what to expect- an empty one, an occupied one, or for his father to jump right out and stare at him. Half of him didn't want to find out.

"Okay, Dad. This is it. This is my last chance to get you back to the states." He said slowly. "Please, just let me do what Mom wanted me to. I was supposed to bring you home."

He opened the lid.

Empty.

Exhaling loudly, he slammed it shut in frustration and turned around in defeat, ready to go back.

Someone was blocking the cave entrance.

"Dad?"

'Damnit, not again.' He cursed mentally. But as before, he was following his father.

Then he stopped. 'Why? Why am I doing this? All my life I've tried to live up to him, to please him, to do what's right. I tell the truth and he gets sunk, so I spend all this time trying to hunt him down! I've spent all my life chasing after him. I won't now.

"I don't need to follow you anymore, Dad!" He yelled. The figure stopped. "I've finally found my own life. I'm not going to chase you anymore!"

The figure turned, and Jack locked eyes with his father. Jack tried to remain resolute, but was shaking with fear. 'My father is dead, my father is dead!'

"Goodbye, Dad." He said, trying to keep his voice straight.

Jack Shepard turned away.

Within a day the island swarmed with planes. Everyone was assigned as seat.

"So we're finally getting out of here, Freckles." Sawyer said happily.

"I know." Kate replied uneasily.

"I'm just wondering how you plan to get back in the country without handcuffs on." He said tartly.

Kate looked up at him, not saying anything.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell, Freckles. But odds are seven to five they'll recognize you. You're a popular face."

"Then we'll just hope the odds are in my favor." She said through gritted teeth.

"What did you do, Freckles? How'd you wind up on the run, anyways? And who the hell is Wayne?"

"Wayne's dead. That's how I wound up on the run." She replied shortly.

"Well isn't that nice. I guess since he's dead there's no one to blame you for murder."

"Knock it off, Sawyer." She picked up her bag. "It'll be a miracle if I get back without going to jail, and you know that."

"I do. What are you going to do? And what's going to happen to that poor doctor once you're gone?"

She didn't answer.

"Of course, I'll miss you too, Freckles." Sawyer said saucily.

"I'm glad you're so excited to be away from this island."

"Won't you miss me?"

Kate smiled. "I doubt anyone will."

"Ah, shit, we all started out as strangers. I guess that's how we'll end up."

"Live together, die alone?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Neither one said anything for a while.

"Good luck, Sawyer." Kate said, sticking out her hand.

"Good luck to you, too, Kate." He accepted it, wincing when his right arm was moved. "Say goodbye to the doctor yet?"

"I haven't seen Jack."

"Funny, no one has."

So... love? Hate? Feedback, please!


End file.
